Chuva de Verão
by Jeh Halle
Summary: primeiro, esqueça o final do quinto livro. Suze e Jesse ainda acham que um NÃO ama o outro. E o sexto, finja que não existe.Suze e paul tiveram um namoro depois q paul a convenceu q jesse não a amava. jesse não fala c ela e Paul a deixou.e tudo pode muda
1. Chapter 1

Resumo: primeiro, esqueça o final do quinto livro. Suze e Jesse ainda acham que um NÃO ama o outro. E o sexto, finja que não existe. Só isso. E pode ler. Os personagens da serie A Mediadora não são meus. Chuva de verão – capitulo um 

Mais uma gota caiu, e mais uma, e outra, e outra...

"Ficar contando as gotas de chuva não é uma ótima coisa para se fazer num sábado à noite" pensou Suzannah.

-Suze, vem jantar! – o chamado veio, mas ela não ia jantar. Tinha sido assim, deis que _ele _a deixara.

"No fundo eu sempre soube que ele não prestava"."Na verdade, eu o odiava. Como eu podia achar que eu era apaixonada por ele?".

"Agora não adianta mais. _Eles se foram" _Por eles, queria dizer ele e Jesse.

Não que Jesse tivesse culpa. "Mas no final, acho que ele realmente me amava."

A idéia provocava uma sensação estranha...

Não amava não. Paul disse.

E deis de quando alguma coisa que Paul disse importava?

"Deis que eu cometi essa burrada".

Mas a culpa não fora toda dela. Jesse também era culpado, com aquela historia de morar na reitoria.

Eu ouvi o chamado da minha mãe novamente, e novamente eu ignorei. Normalmente eu desceria, mas não daquela vez.

Por que eu tinha visto uma coisa.

Uma coisa de qual eu gostava. Amava, para dizer a verdade.

Podia ser uma alucinação. Não seria a primeira. A janela, apesar da chuva, estava aberta. Nas outras noites em que imaginara ver, estava fechada.

Oi! Essa fic era p/ ter só um capitulo+ eu achei melhor dividir, então os capítulos estão CURTOS, certo?

eu juro q vou postar RAPIDO, isso se meu Pc não dar pau (+ uma vez)

e comentem!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chuva de verão – capitulo dois

Ela saiu, como tantas vezes fizera, quando sua imaginação a enganara. Mas não, dessa vez ela estava certa. Ele realmente estava ali, e quando a viu, tentou sumir. Mas ela foi mais rápida.

A água caia em grande quantidade, mas ela a ignorou.

-onde pensa que você vai?- ela perguntou.

Jesse se virou. Era cavalheiro demais para deixar uma garota falando sozinha.

-embora.

-o que está fazendo aqui?

-eu... Nada. Já estou indo, se te incomodo.

-é a primeira vez que você vem aqui?

Ele não respondeu, mas ela soube ler a verdade em seus olhos. Não era alucinação o que estava tendo. Jesse realmente estava vindo ali.

Por que? _Por que?_

-por que? – ela perguntou – por que veio aqui tantas vezes e nem ao menos falou comigo? Eu estava _precisando_ de você.

-precisando, _querida?_ – ele novamente a chamara de querida, o que era um bom sinal. Mas parecia surpreso. Como se achasse que não tivesse nenhuma utilidade, por estar morto.

Ela não respondeu. Não controlara o que falara.

A chuva caia com cada vez mais intensidade. A chuva não tinha como molhar Jesse, mas Suzannah já estava encharcada.

-você deveria sair dessa chuva, Suzannah.

-eu estou bem – ela respondeu.Ele a abraçou, para protege-la da chuva. Mas estavam perto demais. Perto demais do que seria recomendado.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuva de Verão – capitulo três

N/A: A Suze vai contar esse capitulo. Só avisando.

Ficamos nos beijando um tempão. Jesse. Jesse me amava. _Jesse me amava!_

Eu precisava respirar, mas não dei a mínima para isso naquelemomento.

A chuva caia com força... Foi quando...

O raio caiu. Bem na cabeça de Jesse.

Eu achei que eu ia morrer ou pelo menos ficar muito machucada, pois o raio ia atravessar Jesse, e acabar me torrando.

Mas tudo que eu senti foi calor, o que foi estranho, pois a chuva estava muito fria... E um clarão.

Então eu apaguei.

Assim que eu voltei, eu não abri os olhos imediatamente.

Então eu achei que estava morta. É, o raio tinha me matado. Afinal eu não sentia mais a chuva fria em cima de mim.

Eu sempre esperei ser morta por um fantasma. Serio. Não por um _raio. _Que jeito mais idiota de se morrer.

Mas pelo menos... Agora eu e Jesse podemos ficar juntos.

Jesse. _Jesse._

Que fim levara Jesse?

Com minha sorte ele tinha virado purê de ectoplasma com o raio.

Mas então...

Eu vi Jesse caído no chão.

E ele parecia... Parecia vivo...

Ai meu deus. O raio não tinha feito Jesse virar purê de ectoplasma.

Pelo ao contrario.

Tinha trazido ele de volta a vida.

-Jesse...

-Ola, querida – ele falou.

E me beijou. De novo.

Jesse estava vivo.

_Vivo._

_Vivo. _eu nem acredito que ele não virou purê de ectoplasma, o que considerando a minha sorte (nascer mediadora, me apaixonar por um fantasma e todas as confusões que a mediação tinha me metido), era um milagre.

Se bem que, se eu não tivesse o _azar _de ter nascido mediadora, eu não teria conhecido Jesse.

-eu te amo – ele falou, em meio ao beijo.

-eu também te amo. – eu respondi.

Foi então que eu olhei o céu.

Tinha parado de chover, e por trás das nuvens, eu via as estrelas.

FIM!

Oi! Eu avisei que os capítulos iam ser _curtos, _por que era um só capitulo e eu dividi em três partes.

Então, avisados previamente, sem reclamações!

Espero que tenham gostado do final...


End file.
